Animal Patrol and the Animal Mechanicals
Animal Patrol and the Animal Mechanicals is a 2020 action movie of the event released in March, 8 2020. Summary: The Animal Patrol are going to have the plan to help the Animal Mechanicals to save the world. Plot: The Animal Patrol are arrived in the middle of nowhere in the Tiger Base. But they saw the pods of the Animal Mechanicals light up, then they all come out of them, They saw them as they greeting to them. But who is the fastest animal. Danjhely is a fastest animal but Carlito is the only fastest animal in the land. The Animal Patrol are doing the Transforming for the Animal Mechanicals, Danjhely is letting Mouse going first because she's a Mechana-Fast. She was the only fastest animal in the universe as she hop into her but she can't hold on. Danjhely will do it one more time and she did it she hold on into Mouse but she has her faster goggles on first. She protects her eyes and she's going too fast "WOW! Look at her go" Carlito Shouted and Carlie put up a sign says "Fast like a Rocket!" as the blue star smoke smokes them. I think Danjhely is the fastest Dingo because she was very speedy. Audryck thinks Danjhely is a Fastiest Dingo in Australia as he give her a Hi-5. Cast Jesse Eisenberg as Audryck the moth duckling Bill Hader as Carlito the cricket cheetah cub Jack Black as Kendryck the wingless dragonfly cat Sandra Bullock as Danjhely the firefly dingo (In her Mighty Pup Uniform) Amalia Stenberg as Carlie McGill the Cockroach Fennec Fox Mona Marshal as Eva the fly king Charles spaniel Amy Poehler as Caramel Carla the Fawn Chris Rock as Little Flighter the Sugar Glider Jesse Eisenberg as J. Daniel Atlas (Same voice as Audryck) Mark Ruffalo as Dylan Rhodes Woody Harrelson as Merritt McKinney Dave Franco as Jack Wilder Lizzy Caplan as Lula May Tori Kelly as Santana Atlas, a multicolored swan/eagle hybrid bird with an exquisite voice and is Rex's best friend and Komodo's love interest. Charlie Puth as Rex, a green tyrannosaurus who is Santana's best friend and Unicorn's love interest. Taylor Swift as Unicorn, a pink unicorn who is Mouse's best friend and Rex's love interest. Charles Kelley as Komodo, a red komodo dragon who is Sasquatch's best friend and Santana's love interest. Hailee Steinfeld as Mouse, a yellow mouse who is Unicorn's best friend and Sasquatch's love interest. Sam Smith as Sasquatch, a blue sasquatch who is Komodo's best friend and Mouse's love interest. Scarlett Johansson as Island Owl, an orange owl who always give the Animal Mechanicals a mission. Rodrigo Santoro as The Polar Bear Guard, the main Antagonist in the Movie. One Direction as Chris, Adam, Richard and Jake, Zayn Malik as Abraham, Ed Sheeran as Zuma, Enrique Iglesias as Eugene, Ciara as Kayla, Colbie Caillat as Skye, Vanessa Carlton as Marina, Beyonce Knowles as Lilly, Selena Gomez as Poppy, Ariana Grande as Celina, a dangerous but friendly and beautiful vampire bat. Jennifer Lopez as Lisa, Avril Lavigne as Ash, a young virginia opossum whose boyfriend cheated on her during Santana's absence. Iggy Azalea as Camille, Ne-Yo as Nathan, Drake as Liam, Charice as Sophie, Pierre Bouvier as Troy, Natasha Bedingfield as Lacey, Vanessa Hudgens as Matilda, Miley Cyrus as Stella, Bruno Mars as Tiago, Daya as Bia, Rachel Platten as Clara, Usher as Noah, Robin Thicke as Nick, Ellie Goulding as Kylie, Christina Perri as Willow, Steve Kazee as Steven, Sam Tsui as Blaine, Christina Grimmie as Lucy, Christina Aguilera as Eva, David Archuleta as Michael, Eminem as Aiden, Kesha as Sophia, Rita Ora as Suki, Britney Spears as Lucille, Katy Perry as Tina, Pink as Carla, Jason Derulo as Ethan, Gwen Stefani as Madelyn, Snoop Dogg as James, Jay Z as Manny, Meghan Trainor as Isabelle, Justin Timberlake as Jason, The Black Eyed Peas as Christian, Audrey, Samuel and Ryan Kanye West as Jayden, Patrick Monahan as Sebastian, The Weeknd as Anthony, Nicki Minaj as Hazel, Ludacris as Danny, Wiz Khalifa as Luke, Rihanna as Taylor, Blake Shelton as Wyatt, Adam Levine as Joshua, Shakira as Charlotte, The Wanted as Andrew, Andy, Linus, Christopher and Joseph, Kelly Clarkson as Mia, Little Mix as Gabriella, Kaitlyn, Grace and Emma, Fifth Harmony as Skyler, Elena, Violet, Penny and Rosita, Kid Ink as Justin, Jessie J as Madison, Hillary Scott as Emily, Pitbull as Matthew, Taio Cruz as Logan, Iyaz as Cooper, Kylie Minogue as Amy, Flo Rida as Nico, Jason Reeves as David Chris Brown as Alexander, John Legend as William, Nicole Scherzinger as Riley Shy Carter as Lucas, LL Cool J as Pedro, Daye Jack as Dave, Songs\Soundtrack 1A: So Much More Than This - Grace VanderWaal (Sung by the Animal Patrol Team) 1B.Where We Belong 2.Unbreakable Smile 3.Nobody Love No Way 4.Expensive 5. Should've Been Us 6.First Heartbreak 7.I Was Made For Loving You 8.City Dove 9.Talk 10.Funny 11.Art Of Letting You Go 12.California Lovers 13.Falling Slow 14.Anyway 15.Hollow 16.Something Beautiful 17.Dear No One Trivia: * This is the first time that Island Owl say the title because it's a movie. * It is also the first time that the Animal Mechanicals can transform. * Danjhely in her Mighty Pup Uniform, but when she turn into a AM Form without her MP Uniform. * The Animal Patrol are look alike the Animal Mechanicals. * They can transform like the Animal Mechanicals. Studios Studios3.png Summit Entertainment and DHX MediaCategory:March 2020 Releases Category:Paramount Animation Category:Paramount Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:2020 films Category:PG Category:PG-rated films Category:Kids Movies Category:Action Category:Movies Category:Animated movies Category:DHX Media Category:Summit Entertainment